


a slice of cake

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Rami tries to bake a cake for Joe's birthday. It doesn't go well.





	a slice of cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt “You’ve got flour on your cheek.”
> 
> Didn't realize it was Joe's birthday today so here's another fic!

Joe comes home to the sound of Rami swearing up a storm in the kitchen. He walks towards it hesitantly. When he peeks inside, he almost bursts out laughing.

The kitchen is a mess. There’s pots and pans everywhere and what looks like batter of some kind all over the countertop.

“What happened here?” Joe asks.

Rami jumps in surprise and then turns with a sheepish expression on his face. His hair is in disarray like he’s been running his hands through it.

“I was going to surprise you,” he says.

“With a mess in the kitchen?” Joe asks in amusement.

Rami shakes his head with a smile. “I wanted to make a cake for your birthday.”

Joe softens. He feels something warm pick at his heart. “That was nice of you.”

“It didn’t really go as planned,” Rami says sadly. 

Joe can see that. There’s what looks like a mishapen cake cooling on the counter. Some frosting is slathered on top and looks like it’s melting away.

“It’s the thought that counts.”

Joe pulls Rami toward him and kisses him gently. He smiles when he sees some flour spread across one of Rami’s cheeks. He brushes it away.

“You’ve got flour on your cheek,” he says.

Rami’s hand comes up to wipe away the flour Joe already brushed aside. Joe captures his hand and kisses it. 

“Sorry your cake was a distater. Hope it didn’t ruin your birthday.”

Joe laughs and kisses Rami again. “I’m sure yur cake is wonderful,” he says. He looks at it again and then grins. “Maybe a little deformed, but it’ll still taste good.”

And it does. The cake doesn’t look beautiful but Rami baked it with love. They sit outside on their balcony overlooking the city while they eat it. It tastes delicious. Joe and Rami feed each other little bits of cake while they just enjoy spending time together. Joe thinks it’s a perfect way to spend his birthday.


End file.
